You Killed My UsaChan!
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: "Why is there fluff in it?" Hikaru asked. "And where's Hunny-senpai's bunny?" Kaoru looked to the space where Usa-Chan had been sitting. Tamaki has blended Usa-Chan! What will he do! It gets weird and funny! Read! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki stood at the kitchen bench in the school canteen.  
He was going to make food like a commoner!  
He pulled the lid of the blender, and threw in cream, beef, and strawberries.  
Hunny-senpai's bunny, Usa-Chan, sat, staring at Tamaki.  
Tamaki kept throwing in different foods.  
Carrots, milk, sardines…  
Suddenly the Hitachiin twins burst though the door.  
"Hey Boss!" They said in usion, "What're you doing?"  
Tamaki turned to the twins, "I am creating food like a commoner!"  
Supposed superiority tinged his voice.  
"Then why is there fluff in it?" Hikaru asked.  
"And where's Hunny-senpai's bunny?" Kaoru looked to the space where Usa-Chan had been sitting. Tamaki slowly turned to stare at the blender, then at the bench space.  
Gingerly, he pulled something that used to be a stuffed rabbit ear from the sickly puree. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes popping.  
Hikaru and Kaoru started screaming.  
"YOU BLENDED HIS RABBIT!"  
Tamaki started running around, freaking out.  
Kaoru clung to Hikaru and vice-versa.  
"He's gonna cream us all!" Kaoru wailed.  
"We're gonna die!" Hikaru cried.  
Tamaki suddenly stopped and put his finger in the air, "Ok men! We have a mission! To get Hunny-senpai another bunny!" The twins looked at him like he was nuts, "His grandmother made it! She's dead!"  
"We have to find a way!" Tamaki yelled.  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, "Er… I don't think there is one, Boss."  
Tamaki sat down in thought, "Hm… Maybe we could call on the spirit of his grandmother and ask her to make another one?" The twins shrugged, "Better than nothing I guess…"  
"Then that is what we shall do! Kaoru! Call Nekozawa!" Tamaki ordered Kaoru.  
"Why don't you do it?" Kaoru asked.  
"Just… Do it!" Tamaki cried.  
Kaoru cringed, "Okay, okay. Calm down." He took out his phone and found Nekozawa in his contacts, "Why do I even have him there?" While Kaoru was discussing matters with the Child of Darkness, Tamaki was talking with Hikaru. "Any other suggestions?" Hikaru shook his head, "I must be going insane if I think this will work. Since when can a spirit do textiles?"

I know it's short, but please don't hurt me! I am getting writers block coz I don't know what else to do! Dammit Nekozawa this'd better work!

Nekozawa: Oh it will! *evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

The twins and Tamaki stood in the Black Magic Club room. The only light was the flickering of a candle. Kaoru was trembling. "H-Hikaru… It's scary!" He stammered.  
Hikaru hugged the younger twin close.  
"It's okay Kaoru, I'll protect you…" Hikaru tilted his brother's head up and looked him in the eye.  
Kaoru blushed, and glanced down, "Hikaru… You're embarrassing me…"  
"Oh come on! Stop doing that stupid act. I'm not gonna start squealing." Tamaki grumbled.  
The twins looked at him and grinned, "Who said it was an act…?"  
Tamaki cringed, "Oh that is so wrong."  
Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes, "Oh shut up Tono."  
Nekozawa strode into the room.  
"So I hear you want to bring back a spirit? Am I correct?"  
The twins nodded. "Yes." Tamaki squeaked. Black Magic terrified him.  
Nekozawa chuckled, "Okay. And who, may I ask, are you calling to?"  
"Hunny-senpai's grandmother. We need another Usa-Chan." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.  
Nekozawa nodded, "Okay. Come to the table." The four of them sat down around the circular table in the center of the room. "Come to us…? Who?" Nekozawa looked at Tamaki.  
"Uh… Kana Haninozuka… I think." Tamaki said.  
"Okay. Come to us, Kana Haninozuka! We request your presence."  
Nekozawa gestured to everyone to put their hands on the crystal in the middle of the table. Everyone did.  
Suddenly a flickering image appeared in front of them. It was a little old lady. She had happy eyes.  
"Uh… Mrs Haninozuka?" Kaoru hesitantly asked.  
The old lady looked down at Kaoru, "What do you require, my dear?"  
Kaoru yelped.  
"We, um, were wondering if you could make another bunny for Hunny-senpai?" Hikaru said, his voice going higher. The old lady looked at Hikaru, "As far as I recall, spirits cannot create such things."  
"Oh… Okay." The image disappeared and the four teens were left in darkness.  
The twins and Tamaki's gazes met, "Well that wasn't much good!"

...

Sorry it's so short! I don't know what else to put! IDEAS PLEASE!


End file.
